Lazuli Mob
The Lazuli Mob are one of the most successful groups of meerkats that inhabit an area of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. The Lazuli are also among the oldest groups, and they are currently the oldest living group. It was formed in 1995 by Avatar females Lazuli(VAF003), Ziziphus(VAF002)and a wild male Belgarion(VLM001). The Lazuli were also featured on the documentary of Meerkat Manor. The Lazuli grew very large over the years and many of its members are well known. Lazuli was the first dominant female and the group was named after her. Ziziphus was the second dominant of the Lazuli until her death, then her daughter Cazanna(VLF046) became the long term dominant female. Followed by her daughter Aretha (VLF094), and then her granddaughter Young(VLF111). The Lazuli have many ancestors in other groups since some of the members had dispersed to other groups or formed new mobs. The Lazuli are currently one of the most famous groups. Dominance in the Lazuli The''' Lazuli were formed in 1995 when Avatar females teamed up with wild males. Lazuli and Belgarion became leaders but, Ziziphus soon stole leadership from her sister. Ziziphus ruled the Lazuli from 1995 to 2001. when Ziziphus died one of her daughters took over but Cazanna, over threw her taking dominance. A few Vivian males who had recently left the Whiskers trying to find better mating opportunities soon joined the group. Basil became the dominant male. After Basil died in July 2005, JD took dominance but later left to form the PQ and Starsky mobs. Padloper took over as dominant male after JD. In December 2006, Cazanna died of disease. Her daughter Aretha became the new dominant female of the Lazuli after her. After Padloper, J. Alfred Prufrock took over as dominant male of the Lazuli beside his sister before he formed the Hoppla. Aretha was unable to produce many Lazuli pups, instead it was Young who gave birth to the most surviving pups, Aretha died in May 2008. After her death,Young took dominance since she was the oldest female still in the group. Then in June, a mouth after Aretha died, five Whiskers males joined the group kicking out all adult males. The Whiskers males were Machu Pichu, Wollow, Rufus, Axel, and Rhogan Josh. Machu Pichu took dominace for a few days but since he was recovering from a nasty snake bite his nephew Wollow, who was two years younger than him, overthrew him and became the new dominant male. Young and Wollow are still leaders of the Lazuli today, and Young is still producing litters. Meerkat Manor '''Lazuli was one of the two main group featured in the first season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. They were the first rivals feactured on the show. The other group was the Gattaca. The Lazuli were lead by Cazanna and Big Si '''(Basil). They were shown as a firce rival of the Whiskers often having territory fights with them. At the start of the second season, we find out that Big Si''' had died.' '''Yossarian often roves at their burrow. Pancake became a famous Lazuli meerkat. '''Carlos' (JD) becomes a famous rover and fan favorite. In third season, it seems like the Commandos '''(Vivian Mob) had kicked the Lazuli out of their territory, but in reality the Whiskers simply moved. The Lazuli aren't mentions much in the second and thrid seasons. They are mostly seen as rovers. In the fourth season, the newly formed Aztecs run into Lazuli territory and we found out that Cazanna had died and Aretha was the new dominant female. All Known Members All Meerkats who were born or emigrated into Lazuli Lazuli (VAF003) Ziziphus (VAF002) Belgarion (VLM001) Argon (VLM002) Delpheus (VLM003) Cazanna (VLF046) Bashful (VLM054) Grumpy (VLF055) Dopey (VLM056) Sleepy (VLF057) Sneezy (VLF058) Happy (VLF057) Doc (VLM059) Basil (VVM015) JD (VLM073) Osprey (VLM076) Alina (VLF078) Izzy (VLF087) Padloper (VLM090) Pelomedusa (VLX091) Pancake (VLF092) Ziggy (VLM093) Aretha (VLF094) Jane (VLF095) Jethro (VLM096) Penny (VLF097) Wawa (VLF098) Shoy (VLM099) Phia (VLF100) Mungojerry (VLM101) Diana (VLF102) Bonzo (VLF103) J. Alfred Prufrock (VLM105) Franny (VLM106) Zooey (VLF108) (VLP109) HP (VLF110) Young (VLF111) Thundercat (VLM114) Gin (VLM115) Tonic (VLM116) Tybalt (VLM117) Flax (VLF118) Bernard (VLM119) Lallie (VLF120) Landie (VLF121) Teaser (VLM122) Caroline (VLF123) Shaka Zulu (VLM124) Bish (VLF125) Bash (VLF126) Bosh (VLF127) Papillon (VLF128) (VLP129) (VLP130) Prieska (VLM131) Lutzputz (VLF132) Calvinia (VLF133) Christiana(VLF134) Machu Pichu (VWM083) Wollow (VWM105) Axel (VYM137) Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Rufus (VWM120) (VLP135) VLP136 VLP137 VLP138 VLP139 VLP140 Eigg (VLM141) Rum (VLF142) Muck (VLF143) Hen (VLF144) Toppen (VLF145) Kuhglocken (VLM146) Snowy (VLM147) Soul Hudson (VLM148) Franz (VLM149) Sammy Jo (VLF150) Finnlex (VLM151) Bernie (VLF152) Chuck Norris (VLM153) Old Greg (VLM154) Rufio (VLM155) VLP156 Brea (VLM157) Grien Tsiis (VLF158) Grutte Pier (VLF159) One Eyed Wilma (VLF160) O'Toolie (VLF161) Shallot (VLF162) Sossusvlei (VLF163) Mayer (VLF164) Murray (VLF165) Rice (VLM166) Mauer (VLF167) Viking (VLM168) VLP169 VLP170 VLP171 VLP172 VLP173 '''Members as of March 2010 Young (VLF111) '- Dominant female' Wollow (VWM105) - Dominant male Rufus (VWM120) Calvinia (VLF133 Christina (VLF134) Eigg (VLM141) Rum (VLF142) Muck (VLF143) Hen (VLF144 ) Toppen (VLF145) Kuhglocken (VLM146) Snowy (VLM147) Soul Hudson (VLM148) Franz (VLM149) Sammy Jo (VLF150) Finnlex (VLM151) Bernie(VLF152) Rufio (VLM155) VLM156 Brea (VLM157) Griene Tsiis (VLF158) Grutte Pier (VLF159) One Eyed Wilma (VLF160) O'Toolie (VLF161) Shallot (VLF162) Sossusvlei (VLF163) Mayer (VLF164) Murray (VLF165) Rice (VLM166) Mauer (VLF167) Viking (VLM168) VLP169 - Young or Hen's pup VLP171 - Young or Hen's pup VLP172 - Young or Hen's pup History as of April 2007 *April 2007: 25 members, Aretha and Padloper were dominant. *May 2007: Flax was killed. *August 2007: Padloper was killed. *September 2007: Bish was last seen, Teaser and Lallie were killed. J. Alfred Prufrock is the new dominant male. *November 2007: Landie is killed and Mungojerry, Bonzo, Zooey and HP are last seen. *December 2007:Franny, Gin and Tonic are last seen (Gin will be seen in a wild group). *January 2008:Tybalt was last seen and Young gave birth to Calvinia, Christiana, Prieska and Lutzputz.. *February 2008:Diana and Papillon were last seen (In may 2008 Diana and Papillon will be seen again in a group call Jaxx). *March 2008: Aretha and Caroline gave birth to 4 pups, all pups were predated that month. *May 2008:Aretha was killed, Young took dominance. *June 2008:Machu Pichu, Wollow, Rhogan Josh, Rufus and Axel joined the group, Wollow was the new dominant male. *August 2008:J. Alfred Prufrock, Bernard, Bash, Bosh and Shaka Zulu left group and form the Hoppla Mob. Young and Caroline gave birth to Rum, Muck, Hen and Eigg. *October 2008:Rhogan Josh and Machu Pichu left group and form The PK Beebop's Group. *November 2008:Young gave birth to Toppen(VLF145), Kuhglocken(VLM146), Snowy(VLM147), Soul Hudson(VLM148), Franz(VLM149.) *December 2008:Young was pregnant. *January 2009:Young gave birth to Sammy Jo(VLF150), Finnlex(VLM151), Bernie(VLF152), Chuck Norris(VLM153), Old Greg(VLM154), Rufio(VLM155) *March 2009:Encountered Hoppla once . *April 2009: No events. *May 2009: Caroline is absent at the end of the month *June 2009: Caroline is last seen in July 2009: *July 2009: Calvinia and Christiana miscarried. *August 2009: Calvinia and Young are pregnant. *September 2009: Calvinia and Young gave birth 3 pups were seen (more are in the burrow) Axel, Lutzputz, Prieska and Old Greg were absent at the end of the month. *October 2009: 8 pups all together. Axel, Lutzputz and Prieska left the group (seen with Stop It and a wild meerkat). *November 2009: Young is pregnant, Old Greg is predated *December 2009:Young gave birth to 5 pups, Christiana is pregnant *January 2010: Group encountered Aztecs ones. Christiana gave birth but her litter was lost. Young,. Calvinia and Hen are pregnant *February 2010: Young and Hen gave birth but her lost her litter. Rufus and Al Pacino appeared. 1 encounter with the Baobob. 5 pups at the end of the month *March 2010: Christina is Pregnant. Calvinia is last seen. Pups 170,173,174 and VLM156 are Predeated. 3 pups at the end of the month Groups Lazuli helped form Moomins Mob was formed by Lazuli Females. Recently the group's dominant female Hemulen died. The remaining Moomins have disappeared, but the group has not yet been declared as lost. This group is still alive. The Whiskers was form by two Lazuli males, Young Ones female and a male of unknown origins. The Whiskers are still alive today led by Ella and a Lazuli male named Thundercat. This group is still alve. Jaxx Mob was formed by two Lazuli females and a Hoax male. Diana and Kori led the group now. This group is still alive tofay. Hoppla Mob was formed by 5 Lazuli males and 5 semi-wild females (maybe from the Nutter Mob) all females soon disappeared and the males joined up with two wild females. This group was lost 2009. KK Mob and QQ Mob was formed by Youngs Ones females and two Lazuli males (the two that formed the whiskers) the males soon left and the females disappeared. This group was lost in 2001. PQ Mob was formed by Young Ones females and Lazuli males. The males soon left the group and the females disappeared. One of the females soon joined Balrog Mob. This group was lost in 2006. Sirius Mob was formed by Lazuli females and Young Ones males. They dissolved soon afterwards. This group was lost in 1999. The Starsky Mob was formed by Lazuli males and Whiskers females. The group were lost to disease. This group was lost in 2007. Tottenham Mob was formed by Lazuli females and Elveerva Males. The group were lost to disease. This group was lost in 2002. X-iles Mob was formed by Lazuli females and Vivian males. The Vivian males went roving and wild males joined the group. The group was lost to disease. This group was lost in 1999. 'Lazuli Meerkats' Ziziphus Ziziphus and her sister, Lazuli, were two of the four Avatar females. They teamed up together with Belgarion to start the Lazuli Mob. Lazuli was the original first dominant female but, Ziziphus took the dominant position from her. Ziziphus was dominant female of the Lazuli from 1995 to 2001. Cazanna took the position of dominant female after her. Grumpy, Ziziphus' daughter, led the Moomins Mob until shortly before she died. Today, Ziziphus's family is led by her great granddaughter Young. Osprey Osprey was born in to the Lazuli Mob. His mother was Cazanna and his father was Basil. His grandmother was Ziziphus and his grandfather was Belgarion. After Osprey left the group, he joined the Drie Doring and he took the position of dominant male. He held dominance for many years, but died in 2007. Cazanna Cazanna was born in 1999. Cazanna was the daughter of Ziziphus. For four years she ruled the Lazuli. But two of those years were without a partner. Yossarian was the father of her last litter, Gin and Tonic. In 2007 she died of the TB. Her daughter Diana formed the Jaxx group. Her son J. Alfred Prufrock formed the Hoppla group. Aretha, her daughter took dominance after her mother, until her own death. Now Cazanna's granddaugher Young is the new dominant female of the Lazuli today with Wollow, Cazanna's grandson. JD JD was born in the Lazuli mob. He was the son of Cazanna and Basil. When his father died he took over the role of dominant male beside his mother. However he soon took to roving with other Lazuli males. He briefly joined two Young Ones females with their young pup to form the PQ mob. He didn't stay in this new mob for long, since none of the females produced pups. He later left with Shoy and Shady and joined four evicted Whiskers females and formed the Starsky mob. JD easily won dominance over the other two males. The position of dominant female was fought over by half sisters Mozart and Kinkaju. Finally Kinkaju won dominance over Mozart and the other two females. The group lasted only a year as TB hit the group killing most of the member. JD was the first to die. His son Wollow now leads the Lazuli and his daughter Miss Lily the Pink now leads the Toyota. Aretha Aretha(VLF094) was born on the 22nd February 2005 in the Lazuli. She was the daughter of Cazanna and Basil. She had four litter-mates, these were her sisters Jane and Penny, and her brothers Jethro and Ziggy. She and her litter-mates survived to adulthood. When her mother died, she was one of the oldest and strongest females in the group, so she took the position of dominant female. She reigned over the Lazuli for two year before she was predated. Her niece Young took the position of dominant female in the Lazuli after her death. Thundercat Thundercat was born in Lazuli on 30th September 2005 to Cazana and Basil. He and his sister Bubble were attacked in the Lazuli burrow by the Vivian. His sister "Bubble"(VLF113) was killed but Thundercat survived when the Lazuli returned. On 2008 he split from the Lazuli as a lone rover and didn't join the other males who eventually formed the Hoppla Mob. Instead in June of 2008, he joined the ravaged Whiskers group led by the new dominant female Ella, he quickly established dominance, he is still the Whiskers dominant male today. Young Young was born on March 12th, 2005 with her litter-mate twin sister HP.She is the daughter of Alina. In April 24th, 2006 Young and HP give birth Caroline, Lallie, Landie, Teaser, Flax, Bernard and Shaka Zulu. But when her grandmother Cazanna die and Aretha take dominance in 2007. After the deaths of Flax, Lallie, Teaser and Landie in 2007 Young started to have more children. In November 2007 when her sister HP went missing with 3 other females. After the death of Aretha in May 2008 Young became the dominant female. On June 2008 Wollow, Machu Pichu, Rufus, Rhogan Josh and Axel joined the Lazuli. Machu Pichu took dominance at first but he lost dominance to Wollow, son of Mozart and JD "Carlos". Young and Wollow are the dominant pair of the Lazuli today. Category:Meerkat Mobs